Reversed
by animefreak245
Summary: When Sasuke overhears Naruto complaining about him he goes to the forest where he gets knocked out and finds himself in a place where everyone is different. Naruto hates ramen, Itachi's a local hero, and what's with Sakura? And will Sasuke find out his feelings for the pink haired girl? Sasusaku
1. Backwards

**Me: Hello everyone it's me once again….lets see this time I want to be called…Raya-chan!**

**Sasuke: Raya-chan?**

**Me: Yeah, anyway I saw one of the Naruto movies (my guess is 'A Road to Ninja) and I completely fell in love with the plot line. So this is kind of like that but it is going to be in Sasuke's P.O.V. He never left and he is going to be what he looks like in the Shippuden series with his same idiotic egotistical personality.**

**Sasuke: Excuse me?**

**Me: You heard me. And I am going to have SO much fun with this one! And I am actually going to make another Naruto story later on.**

**Sasuke: You're forgetting to warn them.**

**Me: RIGHT! If you haven't read my other Naruto story then you don't know that I have a very short temper when it comes to people not realizing that this is FanFiction and I can add and change whatever I want. So they yell at me for it. And if you haven't read my other story you wouldn't know when I say don't flame me or I will flame you in the author's not I mean it. People who read my other story can tell you that I will yell and I won't hold back. Just a fair warning to those people. Enjoy the story!**

In the training grounds…

"Sasuke-kun," the pink haired girl called for me as I finished up my training. I take my towel and wiped off my sweat as she approached me. "So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later. We never get to talk since we passed the jounin exams."

"No," I simply said. She is so annoying. I started walking away towards my house.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! We can go hang out like before. Naruto will be there so will Kakashi-sensei. We can hang out like old times. It's the old team seven back once again! Besides those two just came back from a month long mission. Wouldn't it be nice to see them again?"

"You are annoying. I don't want to go. It's a waste of my time." I walked away from her. I started walking towards my house through the village. I don't get why I had to get stuck with the most annoying people in the whole village. Sakura is madly in love with me and won't leave me alone, Kakashi is always late and never takes anything seriously unless it threatens lives, and Naruto is an annoying idiot who always tries to compete with me. I don't know why I got stuck with idiots.

Later on at night…

I started walking through the village once again after I change and took a shower. I might as well go hang out with my team since I have nothing else better to go. Knowing Naruto he would drag them to the Ramen Shop so that's where I decided to look first. I started to enter when…

"So Sakura-chan why isn't teme coming?" Naruto asked.

"He said it is a waste of time but I am sure there is an excuse for him not coming," Sakura said.

"Come on you guys it's only natural that Sasuke wouldn't come." Kakashi said.

"Yeah we should have seen it coming."

"Why can't teme get that sick out of his butt for once? I mean we just completed a B-rank mission! He doesn't think that's good enough!"

"Come on Naruto you know Sasuke isn't that bad."

"Sakura you've been in love with him since the academy. He never once paid attention to you. He called you annoying so many times. I don't get why you even like him. All you do it care for him. All you get in return is the cold shoulder."

"He saved me a lot."

"That's because we are teammates. Would he really do that if we weren't?" There was silence after. I stepped away and started walking back towards my house. I decided to stop at the team seven training grounds center for no reason. There are a lot of memories here. They are really useless especially the one where Sakura fainted just because my head was sticking out of the ground. She has gotten better with controlling herself now that we are older. Naruto was stupid falling for every trap Kakashi set up. Kakashi knew I was the strongest out of all of them. I still am stronger than both of them now. Sakura has gotten less useless training with the new Hokage. Naruto trained with the perverted sanin. I trained with our original sensei.

Suddenly something didn't feel right. I started looking around before it all went black.

A couple hours later…

I opened my eyes seeing I am still in the training grounds and it is day time. I stood up not feeling hurt at all. I turned around walking towards the village again. I looked around almost tripping when I saw Sakura. Or at least I think its Sakura. Her pink hair is now a pixie cut and her clothes are…well…practically gone. Her top looks like a red sports bra and her shorts are so short that her butt is almost falling out. I walked over to her.

"Sakura," I said. She glared at me. That's new.

"What do you want Uchiha," She asked with her voice sounding like venom. "Didn't I tell you not to talk to me? And my name is not Sakura anymore you idiot. My name is Akane." Why would she choose a name that means angry child?

"Put some clothes on." She chuckled putting a cigarette in her mouth and lighting it.

"That's funny. Usually guys are telling me the opposite." She said.

"That's because you look like a prostitute. Now put some clothes on. Just think about what your parents are going to say when they see you."

"Ooh, the Uchiha can speak more than a couple words at once. You should remember that my parents were killed five years ago." That can't be true I saw them yesterday shopping for food. This is all wrong. Sakura hates wearing stuff like this. Every time she sees someone dressing the way she is she makes fun of them. Sakura is also acting differently. Usually she is so nice and she doesn't smoke. When did she start smoking? I have to find the one person who knows what happened to our teammate.

"Where's Naruto?"

"With the Hokage. They wanted some father son time today so they are probably in the Ramen Shop like usual."

"Thanks," I took off my coat and threw it on her. "Go home. You need to put clothes over your underwear." I started heading towards the Ramen shop hearing Sakura yelling at me.

Something is really wrong right now. Sakura would never act that way towards me. She was defending me last night. Now she is telling me to get lost. Naruto has to know what is going on. He knows everything about her even the name of shampoo she uses. I entered the Ramen Shop.

"Hey I am looking Naruto." I said to the cook. He pointed me to two blondes at the bar.

"Naruto you shouldn't slurp." The tall one said. I remember him from the carvings of the hokages and the books about the nine tail fox.

"Whatever you know I don't like ramen," the smaller blonde said pushing the bowl of ramen away. Is this the same guy that made me pay a bill of six hundred dollars?

"Naruto," I said. He looked at me. My eyes widened at looking at him. His blue eyes are lifeless, he looks about one hundred pounds heavier, and his orange jump suit he used to wear when we were kids have stains all over.

"Sasuke," He said "what are you doing here?"

"What happened to Sakura?" I asked.

"What do you mean? Akane has always been like that ever since Neji cheated on her with that chick from the sand village."

"Temari?"

"Yeah that was the girl's name. She went to you for help but you were too busy with training. When she tried to reason with you, you told her that if she didn't go away she would get hurt. You tried to talk to her later but she hated you. You guys had a big fight. You haven't talked since then."

"How long was that?"

"About five years ago right after Akane's parents died. After Neji you were the only one she could talk to but you guys stopped talking. That's when she started to rebel."

"I don't understand. I have to go." I got out of the Ramen shop. What's going on?

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry the first chapter sucks!**

**Sasuke: This doesn't sound like me.**

**Me: *appears behind him holding a sword covered in lightning to his neck* want to say that again?**

**Sasuke: …**

**Me: So please review! NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! Love you guys!**


	2. More confusion

**Me: Hey you guys, so I hoped you guys liked my last chapter 'cause I just read it again. I think it is pretty good besides when I said it was bad. If you haven't read my other stories then you wouldn't know that I keep on saying I am terrible but I am changing my attitude because now I live in a new place and I left something behind that REALLY needed to be left behind. So anyway here's the story!**

A couple hours later walking through the village…

"Heyyy Sasukeee" _oh no please tell me that the voice does not belong to the person I think it belongs to. _Hinata jumped on me latching onto my arm. She looked different though not as different as the other two have been. Her hair is the same length that goes down to her lower back though she has some black highlights. The most different thing about her is her clothes. Her shirt is cut high enough to see her belly button but it is loose, she is wearing some camouflage pants, and she is wearing combat boots.

"Hn."

"So what should we do today? I think we should spray paint the hokage's mountain."

"No."

"Come on Sasuke, you know you want to do it." Okay this is just weird. Hinata has always been the shy goody two shoes. I always liked her quiet nature. It wasn't annoying. I don't know how she liked Naruto since she's completely the opposite of him.

"No." I started walking away. I heard her scream for me to come back. I didn't listen. I closed my eyes letting my feet take me where ever they wanted. I need to figure all this out.

First it is Sakura who apparently is rebelling because of her parent's death, Neji cheating on her with Temari, and the fact I ignored her when she needed me.

Then there's Naruto who is apparently the fourth hokage's son, the fourth hokage is alive, and now Naruto is fat and not liking ramen which is something completely out of the ordinary.

Finally there is Hinata who is dressed completely the opposite of what she used to wear and coming up with the idea of spray painting the hokage mountain which is what Naruto did when we were academy students.

Man what did I get myself into? Someone bumped into me. I opened my eyes to see Ino. Her hair is cut short above her shoulders like it was when we were kids, she is wearing a baggy black tee shirt, black sweats, and sandals. This is something I know the fashion freak would never wear.

"Sorry Sasuke," She said quietly.

"What's going on here?" I asked. She looked at me puzzled.

"What do you mean? It's an ordinary day here."

"No it's not."

"You're acting weird Sasuke. You might have a fever. Go home and get some-"

"Hey Ino!" A voice called. Two boys came up to us. Chouji is now skinny and buffed up wearing his tan shirt and shorts. Shikamaru is next to him now a little chubbier than before wearing a tee shirt and jeans.

"Hey guys." She said politely. "So Choiji let me guess you are going to the gym and Shikamaru is going to go to Akane?"

"Yep," Shikamaru said holding up a big wadded up amount of cash. I glared at him.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"You don't know? Well I guess that's what happens when you are always training. Akane has been selling herself to the whole village for a while now." Selling herself? I cannot believe my ears. Sakura Haruno, one of the most innocent people in the village is now selling herself to everyone.

**Me: Hi everyone hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sasuke:….**

**Me: I know you didn't Sasuke. Just suck it up will you. I think it's pretty good. Now please review and as usual NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! Love you guys!**


End file.
